Falling Faster
by DarkBallerinaFairy
Summary: RPM - When a new robot threatens Corinth all seems the norm, until that robot begins to mimick, injure and even take over our rangers. Will there friendship file through or will it fall apart at the seams.
1. Is that actually intresting?

Me (Gabriella): My first fic, it's finally here, I can hardly contain myself. EEK!  
Savannah: I know you've been screaming at your Internet to hurry uploading.  
Me: SO! It's here NOW!  
Savannah: You guys do not realise how long it took me to convince her to upload this do you?  
Me: Let them read, please review at the end, tell me the bad points/goodpoints.

Please review it would mean a lot to me :)

- - - - - -

The garage was once again filled with the low rumblings of revving car engines and loud rap music, in simple words an average spare hour to the Rangers. Summer was taking in her surroundings and watching.

Only the lower half of Flynn was visible to the rest of the team as he leant over into the hood of his hummer, somehow adding new updates to his engine and chatting to Ziggy. Scott was in a heated discussion about new technology, which Dr. K had recently delivered to the Garage, though over the revving of the car engine, she couldn't quite make out the words, to her it was like watching a black and white film but with colour and no cheesy music.

The next person who caught her eye was Ziggy, he somehow was absently minded was reading a comic whilst pretending to be interested in the complicated mechanics behind the updates to Flynn's engine. At last but defiantly not least to her, Summer's gaze drifted over to one of her new teammate who was sat sucking on a lollipop taking in his surroundings until his eyes met up with hers.

She quickly dropped her eyesight back to the book she had begun reading. She began swinging her legs acting like she had been reading that book for hours. She was sat outside her bedroom door on the railings, this was her place, a place to think, a place to read but mainly a place to watch over the other rangers, she felt like a sister to all of them, well maybe not all. Before she knew it she was deeply involved with her book, and she hadn't realised that someone was stood behind her.

"Is it actually that interesting?" A dark husky voice asked startling Summer.

"Dillon! You scared the life out of me!" She laughed swatting him with her book. She looked up at him and smiled, it was nice to know he wanted to talk to her, not the boys but her.

"Any room for half a life?" Dillon enquired looking down at her; his deep brown eyes were stupidly irresistible, and that little smile he saved just for her just made her melt at the knees. He had saved her before, he cared for her, and she just wanted someone to-

"Summer? I know I'm amazing and all... but no need to umm stare." He laughed at the blonde gazing up towards him.

"The only thing amazing about you Dillon is the amount of time spend brooding each day and that you can still carry your ego around with you even though it must be becoming a bit of a dead weight by now?" She joked. Dillon's smile dropped a little, is that what she actually thought of him. Summer saw this and quickly added "…only joking, sit down it's funny watching other people without them realising it."

Dillon crouched down and just watched for five minutes. Neither of them spoke it was a nice, sweet moment where the two could enjoy each other's company and yet the company of others.

"As nice as this is, watching Ziggy try to stay awake, I have other things to do…" Dillon said standing up and stretching, Summer opened her mouth to speak "…I'm not going to brood, before you even say it." He mumbled to her as her walked away.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Summer softly whispered. As she once again began reading to the book sat in her lap.

As everything seemed quiet The Garage was lit with red lights and the sound of the alarm. Summer heavily sighed as she pulled herself up on the railings. A distant thud was heard where the cars were as Flynn emerged rubbing his head and muttering some Scottish sayings to himself.

The other rangers and Dr. K were already gathered around the various television screens, which were following a strange monster trashing Corinth.

"Now, you are all here, Venjix has released a new robot into the city and i've done a quick analyse and it I'm guessing it's generation 11 at least, please be wary of this bot."

"You heard her guys, let's head out!" Scott ordered. The rangers ran to their respected vehicles and made a quick exit.

"Rangers I have located the robot, head down towards the south-west direction to the harbour, also Tenaya is down their with Grinders" Dr. K spoke through their morphers.

"Got it Doc, ETA 2 minutes, Red out." Scott answered back. "Guys did you hear that, Tenaya and Grinders are also down at the harbour be prepared."

The rangers pulled up one by one within seconds of each other. Tenaya's face pulled into a smirk when she saw them grab their morphers. The Grinders saw the arrival and began running towards them ready to attack, but Tenaya held up her hand in the air, when they saw this sign, there attack automatically ceased.

"Rangers, welcome to your end." Tenaya commented. She stood aside and let her hand wave towards a new robot.

"This is Enerimazor-Bot Generation 12… but to you simple humans, your end."

- - - - - -

Please review :)


	2. See, i told you, not tough at all

It looked like something out of a comic book, it had jagged points coming from every angle, it couldn't be called a robot, it look more like a thing, indescribable. The five rangers stood with open mouths, they were facing this?

"He doesn't look so tough" Ziggy spoke with false courage.

"You're speaking for y'self there Ziggy" Flynn replied.

"I don't care what he looks like, lets finish this and go!" Dillon shouted. Summer threw a side-glance at him, what was he rushing about at all the time for no reason these days.

The five charged at the monster attempting to throw punches and kicks wherever possible. One by one they each fell towards the ground clutching parts of their bodies that were injured. The five clambered to there feet in a line.

"Forget this, you guys ready!" Scott questioned.

"Ready!" The other four replied.

"RPM get in gear!"

The five once again ran towards the robot attempting to once again annihilate or at least harm the robot, Grinders slowly began to surround them. Tenaya stood away from the fight a smirk growing on her face.

"That should distract them for a whilst I go get the..."

"Tenaya 7, have you obtained the technology yet?" Venjix's voice boomed into her built in hand com.

"Not yet, I was getting the rangers out the way first… im getting it now." She replied.

"Once you have got the collected it, return to the barricade, and then I can begin.."

"Your world domination, blah blah blah" Tenaya sarcastically replied; as she switched off her inter com.

Tenaya walked away and slipped into a nearby building, as the rangers kept on fighting, slowly wearing down the robot and themselves until they had enough.

"RPM enforcer!" Scott shouted. They all grabbed the blaster adding each of the arsenal together.

"Engine cell activate." shouted Summer. The yellow rangers zip charger flew toward the attack-bot with a menacing speed. Once it had contacted with the robots jagged edges a giant explosion erupted from it, as it fell to the floor.

"NOOOO!" Venjix screamed. "That was my most advanced robot." Tenaya appeared from behind a wall.

"Well at least I can do something right, here, here's your piece of stupid technology, it'd better be worth it." Tenaya said.

"Trust me Tenaya 7, it's worth even loosing that robot to the rangers" Venjix replied. Tenaya turned to the screen watching the rangers high 5 and laugh.

"What? No super sizing, no bigger is better, nothing, your going to let the rangers just walk away." Tenaya asked shocked, gesturing towards the screen.

"Master Venjix would you by any chance, be going soft on those losers?" she mocked.

"No, I'm letting them live in false hope, let them believe they can win. I have something much more intensive in store for them, leave me be Tenaya 7." Venjix ordered. Tenaya took the hint and strutted out.

The rangers arrived back at The Garage, de-morphed and rather full of themselves. Each of there vehicles screeching to a halt. Dillon was the first to get out of his vehicle and went straight up to his room. Summer stared after him, something is defiantly up she thought to herself.

"See, I told you, not tough at all." Ziggy boasted.

"Aye, man. That's why you hid behind the rest of us when we were fighting, real courageous mate." Flynn sarcastically replied.

"Aww, leave him alone Flynn, as I recall it took you some time before you stopped hiding behind me and Scott." Summer coolly said. Flynn just laughed and walked away, not wanting to reply.

"I'm off to go do some training with Dr K." Ziggy said as he wandered off to Dr K's lab. Now only Scott and Summer was left talking about back the day, when they were first rangers.

"… And all we used to do was stop robberies and do things that the police used to do. Ahh those were the days eh Summer?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I kind of miss those, just me and you fighting crime, together…" Summer trailed off reminiscing. "Anyway, fancy I game of pool, I promise I'll go easy."

"You go easy? That means I'm defiantly loosing no need for the false hope!" Scott joked. The pair walked towards the table, play fighting with the cues and laughing loudly. Little did they know that there was someone watching them from above. Dillon was stood, leant against the railings outside his quarters. He began to feel something, he had never felt before. He was angry, upset and a new curious feeling, Dillon felt jealous. He shook his head in anger and turned to his room and slammed the door. He sat on his bed and let out a long sigh and began to brood. He laughed at himself, this brooding was happening way to often than he liked.


	3. A printer and a shed load of paper

"And that is the last piece, hehe! Those pesky rangers won't what hit them!" Crunch gleefully stated. He took a few steps back to admire his work.

"Crunch, you actually managed to do something right for once, I'm impressed." Venjix complimented.

"It looks like something out of a 5 year olds toy box, seriously if it was me it'd look totally different." Tenaya said as she stepped forward towards the recently built robot. The robot stood a mighty 7ft high, metal covering every aspect of the machine. It looked like a giant tin man.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like Tenaya 7, it depends on what technology is hidden beneath!" Venjix boomed impatiently. "Thanks to you and that motherboard you obtained, I can faithfully believe that this one robot will be the end of those 5 coloured nuisances!"

In the Garage, the rangers were settling down for a movie. It had been a few days since Venjix last attacked and Dr. K had used most of their free time training. This was their first opportunity for at least a couple hours to relax and bond as a team. Flynn and Ziggy were already seated on the sofa. Summer was contemplating whether or not to watch the film with them.

"I don't know, I'm tired, I think I'll pass." She said whilst yawning.

"Come on Summer, for a little bit anyway." Ziggy encouraged. Summer bit her lip it _was _a long time since she'd had a laugh with the whole team.

"Fine, as long as I get some room on the sofa." Summer blackmailed with her eye on Flynn. "Which means one of you needs to shift!"

"Aww come on man, you carn'ne expect me to move, I just sat down, you'll have to fight for it lass." Flynn told her.

"Is that… a challenge?" Summer laughed in mockery. "Well that just calls for a good old fashion PILLOW FIGHT!" Summer ran and jumped on top Flynn and began bashing him over the head with her pillow. Ziggy just sat there with his popcorn quite contempt until Flynn's pillow knocked it over.

"My popcorn!" He mourned. Ziggy chose to retaliate by grabbing the pillow he was sat on and bashing it on Summer's head.

"Hey!" Summer screamed. Scott and Dillon were making their way through the Garage when they heard shouting coming from the social room. They stopped and looked at each other with a 'What the?!" look on their faces. They carried on walking with a quickened pace. When they made to the social area all that covered the room was a flurry of snow white feathers appearing to fall from the ceiling.

All that was heard now was slight giggling and quiet laughter. Summer was sat on the sofa alone with feathers stuck in her hair, with her legs and arms crossed and her head held high, like she was a queen.

"Dudes, don't EVER challenge her for the sofa." Flynn spoke up whilst sprawled out on the floor, with half a pillowcase stuck over his head, when he saw Scott and Dillon walk into the room.

"You just had to call a challenge didn't you Flynn, couldn't just be a gentlemen and let her sit down and now there's not only feathers but three packets worth of popcorn lying around here!" Ziggy spluttered whilst spitting feathers out his mouth.

"Okay, Dillon my man are you willing to challenge our dearest Summer over there?" Scott enquired in a posh mock voice. Dillon laughed in retaliation.

"Fearless leader I do believe I accept that challenge." Dillon played along. They said as they slowly approached the sofa with smirks on their faces. In one sudden movement they both sat on each side of Summer wedging her in, rendering her unable to move. They chose this time to tickle her as much as possible, Summer let out a long-winded laugh until she cried with laughter.

"O-o-okay I surrender but I'm not b-b-budging, I might just allow to sit on my t-t-throne" She stuttered through her recovering giggles.

"That's better" Dillon smiled. Once the giggles had died down, and the bowl of popcorn had been replaced, Ziggy started the movie and they all got stuck in, well except Summer she could barely concentrate. Emotions and feelings swarmed her mind, here she was sat in between the two very guys she had soft spots for, and she couldn't say a word. Soon tiredness was beginning to take over and she felt her eyes beginning to droop.

Venjix was adding final touches to Crunch's robot.

"When are we releasing the robot into the city, I'm beginning to get bored… Master Venjix" Tenaya asked.

"As and when I choose, Tenaya 7 now hush, while I plan the perfect attack." Venjix ordered. Tenaya took this as a hint and stalked out of the large room.

The ending credits were beginning to roll onto the screen when Ziggy stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to call it a ni-" Ziggy began but he was speechless with what he saw. On of the funniest sights he probably would ever witness. Flynn was sock on asleep on the floor, Summer was sound asleep with her head resting on Dillon's shoulder. Dillon had moved ever closer towards Summer and was asleep with his head resting on Summer's. Ziggy was however taken aback when he saw Scott resting his head on the sofa but his hand barely millimetres away from Summer's delicate fingers. Which suggested one thing to Ziggy.

"This is just too good of an opportunity too miss" Ziggy muttered to himself with a smirk on his face. He pulled out his mobile phone from his back pocket and took a snapshot of his teammates asleep. It wasn't the fact that they were asleep it was the faces they were pulling that amused the hell out of Ziggy.

Flynn was lying on his side so it pushed his facial features into a whole new position, Dillon and Scott's mouths were hanging open catching flies. Summer just looked like a sleeping child, with her cheek pushed into her nose.

"Now all I need to do is find my laptop, a printer and a shed load of paper." He grinned.

A/N: Ok, I don't particularly like this chapter as I could not add anything more to the Venjix robot and so on and so forth, or the next chapter would be given away. However I finally had a chance to include the famous love triangle scenario been concocted within the RPM team. Thanks for reading up to this far means so much to me 

Please review, constructive criticism please, love and leave you. (L)


	4. Suggests, what, exactly doctor?

"ZIGGY GROVER, YOU'RE DEAD!" Summer's scream echoed, throughout the garage. Things were quiet and peaceful until the sleeping blonde had woken up to find about a 100 or more pictures of her asleep with her face enlarged pinned around her room. Ziggy chose this moment to plead for extra training off Doctor K.

"Please, please, please doctor, I promise I'll try extra hard, I'm begging you here…" Ziggy said on his knees.

"Well Ranger Operator Series Green, I propose you eat a large breakfast full of slow releasing energy, as you will be training for the rest of the day." The young doctor stated. Ziggy ran out of the room to where the breakfast bar was and quickly poured himself a glass of milk and attempted to find some cereal, before the rest of his team made it out of their dorms.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp. Slam! _Summer walked out of her room and down the stairs beside the breakfast bar somewhat calmly. Ziggy winced at every step, and attempted to slide away un-noticed, he got as far as the fridge when Summer began to speak.

"Think it was funny, hmm, Ziggy, you're lucky you know, lucky that I don't drop kick you out of this base right here, right now!" Summer threatened, whilst walking slowly towards him.

"Ok, I admit, it's harsh but it was funny, at least from my point of view…" Ziggy defended.

"We'll see how funny it is when I shove my foot up you-" Summer continued.

"Summer!" Scott warned her as he walked out from behind a pillar, Summer gave Scott the 'What do you expect' face and flounced off towards the opposite end of the garage.

"Ziggy!" a voice shouted from above, both Ziggy and Scott turned to look up at the balcony. "Are you seriously asking for a death sentence here man?" Flynn asked whilst leaning over the railings outside his dorm. Then was joined by Dillon.

"Ziggy? You have got to be kidding me here, I bail you out of jail, I don't kill you after you annoy me, and this, _this _is how you repay me?" Dillon grumbled whilst throwing a photograph of his enlarged face at Ziggy as he walked down the stairs. Ziggy stared around uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head and slowly stepping backwards.

"Hmmyeahbye!" He mumbled and ran off. The three boys just stared after him. Looked at each other then laughed as they made their way to the bar stools.

"Anyway, breakfast? Who wants some?" Scott asked.

"Toast for me mate, tar" Flynn replied.

"What about you Dillon? Dillon? Ermm Dillon?" Scott persisted.

"Ermm, just some OJ for me, Scott." Dillon said. His mind was elsewhere and he was extremely distracted. Before he came out of his dorm he had seen the whole picture, Ziggy must have printed it out and forgot about it, the picture was of the night before. Flynn alone on the floor looking hilarious, himself and Summer looking quite contempt asleep practically in each others arms, but Summer's hand was elsewhere in the photo, on Scott's lap near his hand almost touching. Dillon didn't know what to feel about this, it could have been a coincidence, he meant they were really good friends but anything more, Dillon just wasn't sure.

"What's on your mind Dillon?" Scott wondered. As he noticed his teammate staring into nothing.

"What?!" Dillon snapped back to reality. "Nothing to do with you, thanks." He coldly replied, as he stood up and stormed off in the direction that Summer headed not to long ago.

"Eh man, what's up his creek?" Flynn asked Scott in his smooth Scottish accent. Scott just shrugged.

x-x-x

"I need to think of a way to make those puny humans lower their domes precious shields." Venjix thought aloud.

"I have an idea, master." Tenaya spoke up, wanting to be noticed and appreciated.

"Yes, Tenaya 7?" Venjix asked impatiently.

"Why don't you send every drone available to damage and weaken the shield, wait until the shield hits, Oh I don't know, 30%, then send in your _almighty _robot to break through?" Tenaya explained, praying Venjix approved.

"Hmm that should work, what an admirable plan, Tenaya, I'm glad I didn't destroy you, all that time ago" congratulated Venjix. "We'll attack at midnight!" Tenaya stood back in line with Shifter and Crunch with a huge smirk on her face.

"Thank you Master."

x-x-x

It was pitch black inside the walls of her bedroom as 11:30pm rolled by on her alarm clock. Summer let out a frustrated sigh, she just couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes two familiar men popped into her minds eye.

"That's it" Summer let out in a stained whisper. "Im going out." With this she proceed to change into her everyday clothes, hook her engine cell around her neck, shove her morpher in her pocket, grab her keys and go. As she left her bedroom she cursed herself for not oiling her squeaky door hinges and winced as she pulled her door to.

When she made it downstairs she rolled her bike outside the garage door, closed it, and started up her engine. As she sped down the deserted dome streets, with the wind in her hair she let go of all her troubles and all that was clouding her mind.

x-x-x

Back at the garage Dillon woke up from yet another nightmare memory. As he sat in his bed trying to retain his breathing back to a normal rhythm he glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 minutes to midnight. Dillon shook his head and made his way downstairs. He headed straight to the kitchen for a glass of milk walking past the wide selection of vehicles that were parked there. All was peaceful until bright red lights filled the room and alarms blazed. He ran towards the screens beside the stairs.

"Dillon" Colonel Truman spoke "The shields are being attacked from all angles, my troops need major backup, shield levels are dropping 1% a minute!"

"Let me wake everyone and we'll be on our way!" Dillon replied as he turned to run to retrieve everyone else. He didn't get very far as everyone was stood behind him, well except Summer.

"Where's Ranger Operator Series Yellow?" Dr. K demanded, looking around to expect her hiding behind someone.

"I'll go see if she's in her room" Dillon opted as he ran up the stairs. He opened her door half expecting her to come rushing out but found no one was inside the room.

"She's not here!" Dillon called over the railings outside Summer's dorm. He looked around the garage too. "And her bike has gone as well."

x-x-x

Summer sat just metres away from the entrance of Station 19. Since Dillon had tried to escape through her she felt the need to too. She felt like escaping for a day, no duties, no boy troubles, and no robots. Just for one day. She could do it today. Without a second thought she revved her bike engine counting the flames absence in seconds, released the clutch, and drove directly forward.

Little did Summer know that on the other side of Station 19, Grinders had found weaknesses within the wall and planted a bomb on top of them. Beeping erupted from the small device quickly becoming more rapid until it merged into one sound when it exploded.

Summer felt a wave of energy fly towards her, next she felt debris and rubble hitting her. She closed her eyes and held up her arms in a defensive manner as she was thrown backwards of her motorcycle into a nearby wall. Next thing she knew, she was laying flat on the ground facing towards the Station watching grinders slowly approach through, her eyelids became heavy as a wave of unconscious hit her, hard.

x-x-x

"Rangers a breach was made in Station 19, small attack forces of Grinders are coming through, Series Black I wish you to deploy to that Station and stop the attack force and return immediately." Dr. K instructed.

"Wait Doctor what about Summer have you tried contacting her, at the very least" Scott asked in desperation. "She's never ran off like this before without telling us."

"Rangers I located Ranger Yellow around fifteen minutes ag-"

"And you didn't bother to tell us?!" Flynn shouted towards the young adult.

"-o, she is at Station 19." She finished. The boys relaxed slightly. "But she has not moved from the same spot in the past fifteen minutes, and her pulse is low and steady which suggests-"

"Suggests, what, exactly Doctor?!" Dillon cut across her, taking a step towards her.

She cleared her throat and began again. "Which suggests that she is unconscious, I do not believe she is of any imminent harm as Grinders will see her as a normal city citizen and of no threat towards them. Ranger Black?"

Dillon had already started up his car and had sped away out of the garage door. Scott stared after his car, a flash of envy crossed his eyes, but he shook his head as he had more important things to do. Those feelings would have to lay dormant until this was over.

A/N: This chapter done, not sure about it for now, might edit again sometime. Not fully happy with what come out of it. By the way if you might _not _have guessed, I am a **huge** fan of the love triangle, and the whole Summer/Dillon relationship. Pah, there just needs to be more fics out there!

Oh by the way the only reason this chapter is so long (long for me anyway), is because im lazy and poorly (I swear I have piggy aids ;)) with a sore throat and a little cold, and had nothing else to do today apart from play on Sims 3 all day and lay in bed. I'll try to write them this long though

Peace Out.. Review please :D.


	5. Summer, her name is Summer

Tenaya stepped through the rough hole that was made in Corinth's defensive wall. A smirk was drawn across her face as she saw a woman with blonde hair lying motionless upon the concrete ground.

"Well, well Ranger Yellow, you just make everything that little bit easier don't you" she taunted towards the unconscious female. "Venjix will be most pleased about this enlightening development."

Tenaya looked up as she heard a car in the distance, she switched her technology-bugged eyes to night vision to foresee the oncoming attacker. She crouched down next to the Ranger and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to break your team piece by piece, just you wait." She told Summer in a cocky voice as she brought her visor down upon her face, hoisted Summer into her arms with incredible ease and proceeded to return to the Venjix barricade. She turned round before she disappeared into the darkness and commanded "Grinders! Do not kill the Rangers I need them alive, just make sure they don't underestimate us again!"

x-x-x

Dillon raced through the darkness, his car beginning to betray him as the warning light for the fuel, glared through the darkened car meeting his eyes. He didn't care though all he knew was that Summer was in trouble and that innocent citizen's lives were at risk. As he saw familiar roads leading up to Station 19, he proceeded to attempt to force his car to go faster.

"Ranger Black, I fear that Operator Series Yellow-" Dr. K's voice broke out from the radio.

"Summer, her name is Summer!" He harshly replied back.

"As I said, I fear that she is in greater danger as Tenaya 7 has just arrived at the station, I'm deploying Ranger Red to assist you" The young doctor continued.

"Whatever, I'll be there in a minute anyway," Dillon simply said. "Ranger Black, out."

As he looked up he could see that a giant hole was replacing the familiar scene of Station 19, he could see a sea of Grinders but after a quick look round couldn't seem to find Tenaya anywhere. Dillon swerved into a stop, silently congratulating himself for the 360-degree spin he just achieved. He swung his door wide open and launched himself at the grinders. Every time he managed to defeat what seemed like an endless group another would attack from behind.

"Gah! You tin cans never seem to get the picture, I'm not in the mood!" Dillon shouted to the Grinders. "You know what I'm sick of this, RPM Get In Gear!" Now a stronger ranger form replaced his slightly weaker civilian form he once again began taking out the foot soldiers one by one. Next thing he knew blasts were taking out approaching Grinders as Scott ran up beside him.

"Thought you could use the help?" Scott asked. His face turned from a smile to one of concern. "You found Summer yet, her motorbike is over there and is pretty smashed up, things aren't looking good here Dillon."

"You hold off these Grinder's, I'll find Summer, we'll finish off these Grinders and Bob's your uncle" Dillon said as he took over leader.

"Sure, whatever." A wave of fury passed over Scott. He was team leader, he was the one in the red suit, and here he was holding off to backup force to one of the world's most dangerous villains, whilst a team mate, with lower rankings none the less, was taking over and looking the hero. "Not like you'd listen to me anyway."

"Go!" Scott shouted over to Dillon. "Nitro Sword!" He called out as he began to lash as unsuspecting Grinder's. Dillon nodded as her snuck out of harms way and began to look for his female teammate.

x-x-x

Tenaya made it back into the barricade practically running, as she knew how impressed Venjix would be about the girl she was carrying in her arms.

"Master, master!" Tenaya cried out.

"Tenaya 7, what are you doing her you're supposed to be at Corinth, assisting my Grinder's to lower the shields, so my attack bot can infiltrate the city!" Venjix's annoyance pouring into his voice.

"I would be, if I hadn't just devised an even better plan, might I present to you Master Venjix the Yellow Ranger." She introduced Summer with an evil smile on her face as she held forward the petite blonde in her arms.

"Tenaya 7 I am most impressed, General Crunch, General Shifter perhaps you should take lessons to learn how to be useful robots. I am most intrigued into what your plan is for this primary coloured nuisance." Venjix enquired.

"Well…" Began Tenaya 7. "First we-

x-x-x

Dillon endlessly searched for Summer around the outskirts of Station 19 but with no avail decided to rejoin Scott in helping him defeat the Grinders. As soon as he reappeared by his Primary teammate, grinders simultaneously stopped in whatever position they were in, turned and headed back out of Corinth, Dillon and Scott stood there for a few moments dumbfounded by the current situation. Until Scott turned to Dillon and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Dillon, please say you found Summer," He said in an tired and anxious voice.

"She's nowhere Scott, nowhere" Dillon replied as his and Scott's hearts ripped apart.

"Rangers, report?" Dr K's voice filed through their morphers. Scott sighed as he brought his morpher towards his helmet.

"Dr K. This is Ranger Red, Grinders have ermm let's say been neutralised but we could not help Ranger Yellow" Scott replied in a sad voice.

"Why could you not be of any assistance to Rang-" Dr K began then thought better of it. "Ahem, any assistance to Summer?"

"Because I got here to late, she's missing Doctor, she's gone, Summer's missing." Dillon stated, in a slightly monotone voice. "Ranger Black, out." He de-morphed and hung his head as he took a defeated walk towards his car. He started up his car and headed back towards what would now be; a broken home.

x-x-x

Back in the Garage the young Doctor turned to face the two other rangers that had remained in the base until further notice. Ziggy was staring towards the young girl whilst Flynn stared at a spot on the floor.

"Tell us, if anything Doc." Ziggy demanded. "Is she going to be alright?" Flynn looked up from the floor, which he had, all of a sudden found extremely interesting, with a look of concern.

"At this exact moment in time Rangers, I cannot honestly tell you" She replied for once not knowing the answer that was being seeked. A silence elapsed on the 3 people standing the base. That was, until two cars pulled to a stop in the lower quarters of the Garage. Two car doors slammed and two pairs of feet began climbing the stairs, the two pairs of feet belonging to, two people who would be demanding answers, off her in no time.

"Flynn, Ziggy we don't know if you know, but Summer's-" Dillon began to explain in an exhausted voice. He expected them to be hammering the Doctor for answers just as he was about to grill her, but instead found them typing furiously at keyboards with extremely detailed maps of Corinth city and a 50 mile perimeter on the computer screens in front of them.

"Missing, aye. Were currently combing every inch of Corinth for any trace of her." Flynn retorted with his eyes fixated on the screens directly in front of him. "Hold on a wee minute" Flynn's voiced laced with anger as he repeated hitting a key with no avail, as the screen changed from a picture of a street called "Red House Lane" to an image of great disturbance.

The image showed Venjix's tower with an immense red light located in the middle, right at the front of the screen on the far left. And on the right it showed Summer, who seemed quite relaxed and by now fully awake, strapped to a table, with Tenaya stood over her with a menacing look playing on her face. On the far right near the back of a large room that they were in were General Shifter and Crunch typing on a seemingly confusing string of computers keyboards.

"Hello Rangers. How nice it is too see you all. Let me think, one, two, three, four, five, si-, Oh you're missing someone, what a shame." Venjix humoured himself, whilst his voice boomed out from the Garage's various speakers. "Anyway, I bet your wondering why I have your pathetic, weak Yellow Ranger, strapped to a table in my barricade."

Back in the Garage Scott and Dillon both clenched their fists, as they couldn't stand the thought of someone, never mind something, insulting their friend in such manner.

"Well, you see with the virus implanted in Ranger Black taking too long to activate fully, I decided to come up with idea of making a whole new robot, with higher generation technology to stand up against you instead." Venjix continued. "This is where your weak gendered team mate played her starring role"

"You've really hit the nail on the head there Venjix, if that doesn't further the stereotype 'Boys are better than Girls' then I honestly don't know what will." Summer spoke up from the table. The boys and Dr K, shared a small laugh, if Summer couldn't make a joke in the face of death, who could.

"Silence child, the next time you see your friend, you can trust me she won't be so co-operative, infact she'll be taking orders from yours truly" Venjix laughed. "She'll probably kill you too."

"YAWN! Aren't you finished yet?" Summer mocked.

"Tenaya silence her!" An irritated Venjix barked towards the robot. Tenaya took a small white cloth and wrapped it around Summer's mouth preventing from making no other sounds apart from distorted grumbling.

"Now for the fun to begin" Venjix's tower turned towards Summer, she could almost feel the ego-fuelled computer virus smirk at her, which shook her deep down. For a brief second she let her emotions show on her face, when the screen turned black.

A/N: Chapter 5 finished, I have the most fab idea where this is going. You may think I'm deciphering away from the original summary but I'm not it'll all work out soon! I'd like to thank the reviewers who have took the gracious time to write there comments about my story, you do not know how much I appreciate them. Anyway it's 5 past 3 in the morning and I'm tired, so I'll be off. If you have any ideas about where this story could go, or so on and so forth just PM me and I'll get back to you. CalyGirl thank you for reviewing my story and I'm open for your ideas!

Reviews please, muchly appreciated, tar-rar for now old chap!


	6. Why can't things be that simple?

"Tenaya, Crunch, Shifter disappear from my sight at once, I want to have a little chat with my new assistant for a while." Venjix spoke. Summer looked up to see the red light was souly focused on her. Tenaya turned to leave as Venjix barked out some more orders.

"Crunch make sure the robot is stable, and Tenaya remove the gag from the ranger, then leave." Tenaya muttered incoherent words under her breath, and turned with a huff, as she stalked towards the table on which Summer was laid. Ragged out the white cloth, turned on her heels and strutted out the room in protest. Crunch just followed Tenaya practically skipping.

"… and there was one, one little Ranger facing me, Venjix the immortal being, Corinth's demise is inevitable, and there is nothing you can do about it." Venjix teased with a smirk almost visible on his tower.

"If you're so big and powerful, why do you have to have me, _a girl_, tied to a table, because you have no arms, no legs to even try to stop me, in case I run away. Yes I can say I'm petrified of a cylinder of steel right now…" Summer scoffed, even though she was in a helpless situation, she still felt she stronger position opposed to Venjix.

"You never know when to be quiet do you Ranger?" Venjix asked, insulted by the lack of fear the girl in front of him was showing. "You weren't even part of my original plan, I was going to send the attack bot into th-"

"…because you've defeated us so many times using that tactic haven't yo-" The Yellow Ranger cut into the robots sentence.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Venjix. Summer looked at the tower with a stunned look on her face, who knew robots could have a temper. She let a giggle escape her mouth but immediately regretted it when she saw an unfamiliar robot walk towards her.

"Ranger Yellow, meet my Cameoian Bot." Venjix introduced the foreign threat.

"Your 'what' bot?" Summer asked a little in disbelief.

x-x-x

"What are we still stood here for?" Dillon asked anger weaved into his voice. "Summer is with Venjix, people, and your just _stood_ here?"

Ziggy stepped forward from the other guys towards Dillon place his hand on his shoulder and opened his mouth, but then closed it shortly after when he found he has no words to make the situation better, he looked down towards the floor and stepped back into suit with the other rangers.

"What can we honestly do Ran- Dillon?" Dr. K sternly asked as she appeared from behind the males of her team. "We don't know where she is, or if she is in immediate danger, all I can suggest is that we go back to a normal day and I'll double" Then she looked at her team "Make that triple the amount of security checks I do inside and out of the dome, clear?"

"Clear!" The voices of four reluctant men replied. They all turned and took a slow walk back to their respective vehicles. On their way they passed a yellow motorcycle a line of pain seemed to cross their hearts as they looked upon a vehicle with no current rider. Scott walked to his room and slammed his door once he got inside. Each guy sat in his cars as Ziggy jumped on his delivery cart that he had obtained. Flynn was the first to speak up.

"I can still remember the first time I met her, you know, it was around a year ago and Summer and Scott had just been promoted to Rangers after being Corinth Police Lieutenants and they was like two peas in a pod, inspirable." Dillon sat with a look of jealousy on his face as he listened to this information. "Scott was defiantly as stuck up as he is now, but Summer welcomed me along for the ride, ha no pun intended."

Ziggy and Dillon let out a small low laugh at Flynn's feeble attempt at a joke in the current situation.

"Aye, I can remember Summer waiting until Scott was out of distance and she said "Ignore him, the only reason he's on this team is because of his hair" She was so nice to me, even when I got stuff wrong and messed things up. She was always there to help pick up the pieces, and she always told me never to lose my optimism… and my accent." Flynn finished with a smile as he reminisced about the past. "Anyhoo I'm making a smoothie anyone want one?"

"I'll think I'll pass, thanks Flynn" Dillon said as he turned to towards the stairs, to head to his room. As he took the first step he felt like they seemed endless. Without Summer, his life seemed endless, empty and grey. He couldn't help feeling like he was the only one who cared about her at the moment, but knew it wasn't true. All he knew was that deep feelings were beginning to rise and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

x-x-x

Scott was rummaging underneath his bed becoming more and more aggravated with each second that passed. He muttered words under his breath as he stuck his arm even further under the bed. This process continued until his hand slipped on the a slightly raised long rectangle shape, a smile broke across his face as he let go of all the built anger. He pulled out a photo album named 'Back in the day' with a picture of him at least 10 years old stuck on the front.

He above the title and saw Summer's neat handwriting, that read 'Back int' day.' Scott's smile grew to be even bigger as he remembered from when they were both in their toddler years and Scott was asking Cornel Truman to write the title on his newly acquired photo album.

_"Back int' day?" A young Summer asked with a sight lisp playing on her teeth, pointing to the title on the photo album. "What does that mean?"_

"_It means, like memories, so when I'm older I'll be able to look back and remember all the funny times i will have." Scott said proudly sticking out his chest because he knew something, someone else didn't. "And it's pronounced 'Back in the day' not back int' day, Summer!"_

"_Ohhh, I see, and I did say 'Back in the day'" An innocent Summer said as she began to understand. Repeating the title slowly to prove she could say it._

"_No you didn't!" Scott protested. "Did so!" Summer retaliated. "Did not, say it again! "Scott demanded._

"_Back int' day" Summer then gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "I can't say it like you, what if there's something wrong me?!" Cornel Truman took this moment to step in between the two children._

"_Scott do not be rude to Summer, and Summer you say it fine, just a little different, because were all different!" He said, ending the argument there and then._

Ever since then Scott and Summer carried on calling the photo album with the pet name as a permanent running joke by the way Summer pronounced it all those years ago, always remembering that day and still laughing about it in the present. Although Scott wasn't laughing now in fact he felt like crying. As he turned over the front cover to the first page he saw himself and Summer no more than five year olds sat on a tree branch giving each other a friendly hug and flashing a bright smile towards the camera.

"Why can't things be that simple, today?" Scott asked himself under his breath. His smile that had shortly been etched on his face, had now vanished, as he looked at a possible future without his best friend.

A/N: Chap 6 done, and dusted! The writing in italic (no means to offend you if you already knew) is supposed to be memories or Scott's memories. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for your quick reviews, they were very muchly appreciated. I'm giving any hints too what this story is going to pan out to I had the most fabulous idea hit me when I was walking my dog today, so I typed in into my ipod, so it wouldn't be forgotten. I'm not happy by the way the memories came out, so if it sounds a little broken, let's just pretend Scott can't remember propally.

For now, Adios Amigo's, if you could take the time to review, please and thank you!


	7. Get on with it man!

Dr K, sat at her computers, it had been a very long week. She had been scouring the streets of Corinth through her computers for what seemed now endless hours. Her eyes becoming heavy as she attempted to find at least the tiniest of traces that would hopefully lead her team to the whereabouts of the missing Yellow Ranger. With her body clock betraying her, the young doctors eyes began to droop, and her body began to slouch onto the keyboard. On the screen, directly in front of her, it showed a bird's eye view of the domed city Dr K and her team currently recited in, and around it a 100metre map of the wasteland surrounding it. All was silent in the lab until a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Dr. K?" Cornel Truman spoke. He looked at his screen as he saw the teenage girl he was trying to contact, fast asleep. He cleared his throat; the sound of him startled the doctor as she jerked awake.

"Cornel Truman" She asked in a distorted haze, as she was trying to become more conscious. "Is there an attack on the city?"

"No the city is silent… for now. I know about the current situation of your… let's say absent ranger." Cornel Truman said in a pained voice. "My team has noticed a small bio signal emitting from outside the dome. We know the signal is defiantly human, but anything more we cannot tell, and well we thought it could be… Summer."

"I'll dispatch a member of my team, to investigate the bio signal, and if it is found to be human or the absent member of my team, I'll make sure they bring them back inside the dome. When they have returned I will inform you." Dr K simply replied.

Cornel Truman nodded as he screen went black. The young girl he once looked upon as a third child, who he watched grow up into the lady she was now, was missing, and what was worse about the situation, was the only fact that he could do nothing about it. He didn't have a grasp on the technology Dr K was brought up using, all he could do right now, was put his faith in his son and his team.

x-x-x

Dr K watched as her screen returned to the bird's eye view of the dome and it's perimeter before she was disturbed, and found a little red dot blinking near the dome. She quickly downloaded the Ranger Series Yellow technology into her search engine and found that it matched with the signals energy it was putting out. She sounded the alarm within The Garage, she sat double checking as she heard four pairs of shoes heading in her direction.

"Rangers, I do believe I have located Summer outside the dome." She told them in the calmest of manners. She felt all four members of her team tense up.

"Then if you could tell me wee lassie, why are we not in our cars driving to find her?" Flynn asked his creative accent.

"Well, Flynn it would mean two of you go out into the wastelands to recover her, and two of you stay here to guard the city, just in case of an attack?" She replied smoothly.

Doctor K, could almost feel the hands of two team members shoot into the air like five years old desperate for attention, as the stepped forward.

"Well Ziggy, my man. Looks like it's you, me and the dome" Flynn took Scott's and Dillon's gestures as an obvious answer the democracy set by his mentor.

"Agreed Flynn. Rangers Red and Black I will programme the co-ordinates into you cars, I have estimated that it will take you around two hours to reach the bio signals original output placement. So far the signal has remained static but I will update you if it begins to move." Dr K ordered her team as she swivelled around on her chair facing the rangers. Scott and Dillon took this as a cue, nodded towards their mentor as a sign of understanding the mission set, sprinted to their cars, started the engines and speeded off into the daylight now pouring into the base.

Dr K sighed, as she returned to her original place facing the computers as she prepared to send out co-ordinates to Dillon and Scott's cars. Flynn looked at Ziggy shrugged as he left the room. Ziggy stared at his mentor for a little while, he wanted to smile because he was in the presence of someone he looked up to and he hadn't been told to go away or as such. Ziggy let the smile creep dangerously around his mouth but had to let go as he remembered the current situation he was in.

x-x-x

"It seems our plan is already fitting together quite nicely, just as you predicted Tenaya." Venjix boomed out with a hint of glee present in his voice.

"I was thinking Master, since we already know the rangers will rush out for the bio signal that she will give out. Surely wouldn't this be an ideal time to send an attack bot into the city. I mean I'm just through around ideas here but…" The generation 7 bot tried asking fearful of the answer.

"Agreed, we _should_ send an attack bot in now, but then that will tire the rangers and tired rangers don't play games very nicely, and when the fun begins we want them to play fair." The virus sneered, from his tower.

"Sure…" Tenaya answered doubtfully.

x-x-x

Flynn was caught up in working on his car, when Ziggy strolled in an absently minded took a seat on a spare tire from his blue counterpart's hummer.

"You kno-" Ziggy began, but was cut off by a loud banging noise, which erupted from the blue vehicle, parked nearby.

"What Ziggy? What do I know mate" Flynn asked in a slight exhausted voice, rubbing his head with his free hand as he peered just under the bonnet of his car, at the intruder who had just so rudely interrupted 'personal' time between himself and his hummer.

"I'm not going to dodge round this, I'm going to dive in and get straight to the point. Not beat around the bush, just go fo-" Ziggy slowly procrastinated.

"Get on with it man!" Flynn slightly shouted.

"Well, which do you think Summer will pick?" He asked, without looking at his teammate but at oil splatters on the floor.

"What are you trying saying here man?" Flynn asked desperately as he stood up fully straight, looking at the Green Ranger located on his spare tire.

"I _mean _Dillon or Scott?" He blurted out. Not one to succumbed to pressure but this time it got him. "Please, say you've noticed it, I mean I can defiantly see a friendly connection between her and Scott, it's like the big brother thing, so if they ever did get together it would creep me out. But on the other hand you have seen Summer and Dillon together, they say opposites attract, look at them. I didn't exactly know Dillon for that long, but whenever he's around Summer he's like a changed man."

"Aye I noticed, I mean you'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice it, but Summer's a smart girl she'll make the right choice I'm sure of it. To be fair though Ziggy my man, I don't think we have the authority to be talking about the guys and lass in such way. It's a personal thing." Flynn said ending the talk they had just shared.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ziggy reluctantly agreed.

"I know so" Flynn finalised. "Could you be of use and pass me that wrench next to you please mate?" He said as he bent back over into the hood of his car with his arm extended out. Ziggy sighed as he raised an eyebrow and walked out the garage area of The Garage.

"Mate?" Flynn questioned.

"Ziggy man?!" He raised his voice a little louder.

"Ziggy!" He said aggravated as he stood up fully only to find he was talking to himself.

A/N: I guess that's little chapter done. I decided to add a little more Flynn dialogue into this chapter 'cos bless his little heart I feel Flynn is the underdog in this series, yet has some of the wittiest lines throughout the season so far. Also I know for a fact I haven't given him to many lines in previous chapters. I know I haven't covered a great deal in this chapter, but that's how it comes out my head so you have to understand, how I function. I'd like to thank some of the reviews that had reviewed mostly every chapter so far! You guys keep me updating, and it's always a pleasure hearing what you have to say every time!

You know the drill; review please and thank you, aster la vista fellow fanfictioners!


	8. I'll treat as my own child Doc!

The streets of Corinth were far from deserted, as another city day was well under way. Dillon became more and more annoyed by the string of vehicles blocking his way towards his nearest exit out of the domed city. Scott closely followed in pursuit, each racing like there was no tomorrow.

"Doctor K?" Scott asked in a deeply frustrated voice, into the inbuilt radio in his car. "You couldn't possibly directed us through a clearer route?"

"Sorry Red and Black, but this was the quickest path towards the desired destination." She stated in a matter of factly manner.

"Why do you reckon the ETA is Doc?" Dillon cut across his mentor.

"I predict the ETA will be around 20minutes give or take." The young doctor quickly calculated. "Rangers, I have equipped your cars with basic first aid kits. Also I have added a bio scanner, which is state of the art so please be careful with it."

"I'll treat it as my own child Doc!" Scott sarcastically commented. "Ranger Red out!" With that the intercom between them shut off.

x-x-x

Summer's eyes squinted open as the scorching sun beated down onto her face. A loud noise could be heard from behind her, she whipped her head around as she saw the domes defensive shield withdraw. She peered at a gate below the area she was currently observing, and saw what looked like it had two dots coming towards her, slowly becoming bigger which each passing second. Soon she recognised the two objects as her teammates vehicles. A smirk graced her face, which she replaced with a heart-warming smile. She could see the heat waves rippling off the surfaces of the two cars as they sped towards her.

x-x-x

He sat in his car as he watched the shields impossibly slowly rise, he revved his car with impatience and as soon as enough leeway was allocated he let go of the clutch and drove directly forward, leaving his teammate and leader left to bask in his dust. As the sun pierced his eyes he looked dead ahead through the gate and could see a miniscule black dot in the everlasting distance of the wasteland, he pushed his car into it's last gear when it started to fight back and groan, Dillon however pushed his car trough this. By now he could see the distinctive blonde hair he was hoping to find, shining in the sun, it was her, he had finally found her, Summer, he felt, was now safe. He pulled his car into a magnificent swerve as he stopped quite close to her. He undid his seat belt and opened his car door with such speed and purpose; Dillon was in shock of himself.

"Summer" The black ranger breathed. "Your Ok?" Brown met Blue as the two rangers eyes connected, but Dillon couldn't help noticing a tiny different within her eyes, but shook it off. He saw Summer's eyes fill with tears as he stood above her, at this moment in time nothing quite seemed to matter to Dillon. He could hear Scott's car pull up just a few metres away from where he had recently just parked, but took no interest in it what so ever. In one swift movement he knelt down to her level and hugged her. In his mind he was going over all the emotions he had felt in the past couple of weeks, when the girl in his arms, wasn't anywhere to be found. Dillon now let go of all those wasted emotions and just basked in the ones he was feeling now; hope, relief, happiness and love.

x-x-x

Scott pulled up next to Dillon's car as he threw open the drivers seat door. He turned to see his two friends in the arms of each other. Scott felt himself look at the ground in defeat. He had always had feelings for the blue eyes girl he had called his best friend, sometimes he wished he had plucked up at least an ounce of courage to tell her how he felt. Scott felt like he had a chance with her before Dillon came onto the scene. Now he was fighting a losing battle against Dillon and had now come to terms about not getting in the way of what is supposed to be, even if his heart is forced to be ripped apart on more than one occasion. He walked round to the boot of his car and pulled out the first aid kit Doctor K had packed.

x-x-x

"You alright to stand?" Dillon asked ripping apart the moment. Summer gave a hesitant nod, and mumbled a hard to hear 'mmhmm.' "Ok, ready one, two, three." He counted as he stood up, taking most of Summer's weight onto himself with ease.

"Scott needs to run a bio scan on you Summer. Then were going to take you back to the Garage where you can rest for as long as you want." Dillon told the smaller girl as she leant on him. Scott walked up towards the pair with a long sleek rectangular object in his hand.

"Good because I feel like I could sleep for a fortnight" Summer replied in a scratchy voice unlike herself. "Oh and I could use about 50 gallons of water. My throat is a dry as the wastelands, honestly."

Dillon stood back and held onto the shoulders of the yellow ranger, now able to have a clear look at her face, he saw that is was covered in an awry of various cuts and bruises, nothing too serious but worrying all the same. Scott ran the bio scan over the back of her, Dillon felt Summer tense up as the scanner ran over her from top to bottom. He stepped closer to her trying to make her feel safe.

"Relax it's just a bio scan Summer." He told he in a calming voice. Summer just stared at the floor and nodded. Scott locked eyes with Dillon both of the men exchanged concerned looks, Summer was acting totally out of character. Dillon looked back at the Yellow Ranger and smiled.

"Bio scan shows just fatigued no serious harm done" Scott concluded with a smile, at least that was one thing less to worry about. Dillon stood back and let go of her shoulders, for a second she seemed fine but then began to sway, Dillon rushed to her side and caught her before she had any chance of falling, Summer looked up at him as he stared into her eyes, before he knew it he let himself give her a cheeky wink.

"It's Ok I've got you." He told her firmly, and raised the two of them to normal stance and began walking Summer back to his car for the journey home. He put Summer in the passenger seat of his car and walked round the rear end before sitting in the drivers seat. He saw Scott about to climb into his own car, Dillon grabbed him by the shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dillon asked forcefully.

"Why not?" Scott replied in a cold voice.

"Summer's eyes" Dillon said. "What colour were Summer's eyes?"

"What… were?" Scott struggled as he attempted to understand the question asked.

"Just answer the question… please." Dillon pleaded to his leader.

"Blue, ocean blue, a deep ocean blue, why?" Scott thought as he remembered the features of his best friend.

"Thought so, now they're more of a grey-blue… I knew something was… off about her." Dillon thought as he looked back at his car where Summer was sat. He turned back to look at Scott but all he received from him, was an odd stare of disbelief.

"Probably just the sun or something Dillon, stop being so suppositious." Scott finished as he clambered into his car preparing to set off back to the dome. Dillon just nodded, he could be being a bit suppositious right now but also he could be right. He turned on his heels and headed back to the drivers sear of his own car. He turned to look at the girl who would be shot gunning with him, to see she was peacefully asleep. Dillon just stared at her for a moment.

"I don't care what Scott says, there is defiantly something different about you." He said to the unconscious Summer. He started up his engine and did a 360degree wheel spin to be in the direction of the dome and sped his way towards the colossal structure. In a short time he caught up to Scott and looked over with a smirk on his face. Scott signalled that they were heading to return through the same gate they left in, Dillon nodded the put his foot flat down on the accelerator and got pulled forward.

"Dr K?" Dillon spoke into the hand held radio device.

"Ranger Black, good news I presume?" Dr K's teenage voice replied back.

"Excellent news, we've got Summer and she's in practically perfect condition apart from a few scratches here and there. Wait that sounded awful like she's an object. She's conscious and responding well, she's just asleep now, were driving back to Corinth." Dillon told the young doctor.

"Ok, Dillon. I will quickly inform rest of the team. Dr K out." She spoke excitedly as she shut off the communicator. Dillon put the hand held radio back in its stand with a smile, and turned his head towards his friend in the car and felt his smile slightly drop. He shook his head and looked straight back out at the road ahead.

x-x-x

Dr K leaped up from her seat with a wide smile on her face. She ran out of the room into the area where the vehicles currently receded when not being used. Here she saw Flynn working on his car.

"Ran- Flynn!" She shouted in excitement. Which was then followed by a soft bang and a slight movement of the hood above him.

"Sweet mother malaises. That's the second time this week that's happened." A injured Flynn moaned from under the bonnet of his car, he emerged soon enough to see his mentor almost quivering with excitement. "Wee lassie, what ever is the matter?"

"Where's Ziggy?" She asked without even bothering to answer his question.

"In his room?" Flynn answered the doctors' question. Dr K nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Ziggy!" She exclaimed loud enough for anyone wherever they stood in the Garage could hear. Next thing that could be heard was a distant slamming door and footsteps quickening in pace and becoming louder.

"I was only napping honest!" Ziggy said defending himself, as he ran down the stairs to his where his friends were stood.

"Now that we're all gathered." Their mentor almost whispered in glee. "I'd be happy to inform you that Ranger's Red and Black have found Summer and are currently driving her back here." Ziggy and Flynn stared at each other, it had been a hard couple of weeks, fighting crime and attempting to live a normal life without their female counter-part. With a relieved look on both their faces, they both high fived in happiness.

"This calls for a smoothie, Ziggy, Doctor, care to join me?" Flynn celebrated. Ziggy eagerly nodded. Their mentor stood with a hesitant look on her face.

"I really shouldn't…" But the looked at the faces her team was pulling. "But I will."

A/N: Chapter 8 done. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, I'm happy with the over all result. By the way in case you were wondering Summer has been missing for around two weeks. I don't actually know the time line for this story, I'm just hoping to pretend it actually fits somewhere, probably nearing the end of the season or something along those lines. I finished this chapter in the day, yay for me. Usually I finish it at 3 in the morning or something ridiculous like that. Let me know what you think.

T-T-F-N. Pleeeeease review. I'm practically on my knees here!


	9. A little strange

The sound of two cars pulling to a screeching halt was heard throughout the vast Project Ranger headquarters. The remaining Rangers and Dr K, were in the breakfast bar area drinking the fruit smoothies, recently made in celebrations by Flynn. Dillon turned to look at the sleeping women in his passengers seat.

"Summer, come on, wake up…" Dillon gently said as he tried to wake up the Yellow Ranger.

"Wha- what, were here already?" She spoke in a tired voice. Sitting up from her slumped position in the seat she was in, rubbing her eyes and taking in her surroundings. Dillon just smiled and nodded at her. He pushed open his car door and walked round to the opposite and opened the door for Summer. She stood up on shaky legs and fell forwards into Dillon.

"Venjix really took it out of you, huh?" He asked softly looking down at the smaller girl in his arms.

"Err yeah he did… I'm going to rest anyway." She replied not looking into his eyes, pushing herself away from his grasp and walking up the stairs.

"Summer, that's _our_ rooms you're heading towards there." Scott told her, as he walked around from his car. A nervous chuckle erupted from her lips.

"Oh, so it is. My bad, I'm just tired… that's all." Summer defended herself, as she turned on the stairs and headed for the ones in the opposite direction.

"Well it's good to see you back anyway lass!" Flynn called from behind the breakfast bar. Summer stopped and laughed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You too Flynn… you too." She answered not even bothering to turn around to look at him, but acknowledged him with a wave of her hand. She made her way across the balcony and stepped into her room closing the door firmly behind her.

"Oooook then. Anyone else apart from me, find that…a little strange?" Ziggy asked as he finished his fruit smoothie, placing it into the sink, and returning towards the rest of the rangers.

"About time. Still think I'm being supposititious eh Scott?" Dillon asked as he rounded on his leader. Scott looked at his hands then straight into Dillon's eyes.

"I think you should back off and we'll decide tomorrow. We've _all_ had a very long two weeks, we're all tired and should rest." Scott barked back in a defensive manner. "That's an order team!" Scott stood and watched as his fellow teammates bid their goodnights and retired towards their bedrooms. Once everyone had gone the Red Ranger turned to his mentor.

"That bio scanner doc?" He began his question… but was cut off by the younger girl in front of him.

"Was state of the art, modernised piece of machinery you will ever lay your hands on… until I build something better… of course. If Ranger Yellow had any robotic implants in her or anything to make her act different, it would have picked it up… no doubt."

"You sure?" Scott asked doubtfully.

"99.9%, sure Ranger Red" Dr K stated.

"It's Scott… but what if Summer was that .1% doc... she _does _seem a little off." Scott argued.

"Ra- Scott. My analysis on the situation is exactly what you de-briefed your team on. Your tired, take a leaf out of your own book and rest." Dr K, retaliated and turned to walk off to her bedroom in the lab. Scott shook his head and dragged himself to his dorm, running his hand through his hair.

x-x-x

Summer woke with the sun streaming through a crack in her curtains. She stood up and made her way to her vanity mirror and stool. She sat down and stared into the mirror, as a faint flicker of red flashed through the colour of her eyes. She smiled and grabbed a brush laying dormant on the desk. She began pulling the brush through with ease. She got up and put on her usual attire for the day. As she opened her stood she got taken aback. Dillon was stood about to knock on her door as she opened it, he too was feeling jumpy.

"Dillon? What ar-" Summer began asking.

"About time. Didn't you hear the alarms?" He grumbled turning away heading down the stairs. She cursed herself under her breath as she looked around outside her room as The Garage was filled with a loud alarm and red flashing lights. She pulled on her jacket and sped down the stairs.

"-in sector 13B. Summer I suggest either fall back, stay here and rest or you follow your team, they're after a fleet of grinders and an attack bot whom have just infiltrated the city." Dr K briefed. Everyone began to leave pushing past Summer as she let out a low sigh, then quickly looking up as if remembering something.

"Stay here, I can't!" Summer replied, a little too quickly. Receiving a very strange look off her mentor "I mean… the guys they'll need my help." With that being said she turned and almost with a leap, clambered onto her bike. She started it up with a load roar and raced off after her male counterparts.

x-x-x

"Remember just how we planned" Venjix spoke to his new high-tech robot, through the inbuilt intercom stalled within the robot.

"How exactly is this going to work, _almighty_ master.. if I may ask.." Tenaya sarcastically asked.

"Only time will tell Tenaya, my new Laser-bot and a fleet of grinders have just broke through those pathetic defences Corinth calls shields" The virus boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Same story different day" She mocked as she walked out the barricade, she knew the robot would need some assistance against the rangers.

x-x-x

When Summer arrived at the Sector 13B she found that everyone had already morphed. Summer was stuck at this point. She racked her memory. Dillon rolled backwards into her sight whilst dodging a laser fired by the Venjix attack bot.

"Summer?!" he asked in a slightly desperate voice. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh…" Something clicked in her brain. "RPM, Get in gear!" With that she morphed into the Yellow Bear Ranger, she released a smirk from behind her visor. She headed straight for the Laser-bot as she could see it was the main problem at hand. She headed straight in with kicks and punches flying everywhere and anywhere in any attempt to hurt the robot.

Meanwhile the Red, Blue, Green and Black Rangers were picking groups of Grinders to fight. With ease the overcrowded sea of Grinders became more and more sparse. Tenaya had been watching the fights from a bird's eye view on top of a nearby building. When she saw that her team was losing she decided to step in. She leaped into the centre and sent a shockwave outwards which knocked all the rangers down.

The Laser-bot saw this and took the opportunity to hit Summer with his most powerful blast. She looked up as she lay on the ground unable to move as she was pinned and braced herself, praying that her suit would take most of the blast.

Dr K, was sat in The Garage maintaining the Rangers energy levels, seeing that all were reasonably average, to say they were fighting, she decided to watch the fight. Her face turned to pure horror as she saw all 5 of her Rangers on the floor. She panned the camera in closer towards the only female on the team to see she was about to be eliminated. She took abrasive action.

"Rangers! Fall back, protect Ranger Yellow, she is in immediate, I repeat immediate danger!" She spoke into her mike. The young mentor could only watched as her team rushed towards her.

Tenaya, taken aback by their determination, decided to send another shockwave to the Rangers fighting the Grinder's. She smiled as they were thrown from their morphs and lying on the ground in pain.

The laser-bot continued to power up it's blast keeping Summer firmly on the ground.

"Summer!" Dillon shouted to her, whilst clutching his chest in pain.

"Move lass!" Flynn encouraged her. To their amazement she began laughing. The robot reversed it laser and let it power down. She demorphed and was still laid there.

"Ahem?" She coughed. The Laser bot released its grasp on her. She stood up and walked over to the Rangers. She stood over them in a place of power.

"I'm convincing aren't I?" She taunted to the Rangers on the floor. "The fact is, I'm not your Yellow Ranger" She said looking down at them, the red undeniable in her eyes. "In fact, her memories are mine. Her feelings are mine and that's about it." She continued to explain as she began changing her form.

"To be honest Rangers, I prefer this Ranger Yellow. Cameo-Bot, report back to Venjix, I'm sure he'd love a word with you." Tenaya ordered. It simply nodded and ran away.

"If that wasn't Summer.. then where is.. the real one?" Ziggy spoke up asking the question playing on everybody's mind.

"If I'm anything to go by, soon non-existent." She smirked and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" Dillon cursed loudly punching the floor.

A/N: Very sorry for the non-updating of me, I bet you all hate me! I'm really sorry about it all. But I haven't been in my house for a while (me and mum arguing :( )

So I haven't had chance to write or update. I have some ideas where this is heading so it's all gravy. 

Goooooooodbye squire. Review :D!


	10. Ooookay you two chill out

A/N: OMG I updated.. I know right?! Okay, I apologise, I haven't updated in what feels like years, okay slightly exaggerating. I'm very sorry, please don't hurt me, please don't hate on me either, hopefully I'll get back on regular updates in the future, I'm going to pray at least a couple of days between chapters, college is killing me.

Loud noises surrounded her, piecing her ears, she tried to lift her head, which currently felt like a ton of bricks. A painful moan escaped her lips, as she attempted to raise her hand towards her head to try and sooth the developing headache. For some reason her body wouldn't correspond with her minds demands. She tilted her head off what seemed to be a cold metal sheet, forged into a 'bed', only to find she was completely bound with restraints. Her neck muscles caved in and her head dropped back onto the chilling metal, with a dull clunk when her skull connected with the silver. She opened her eyes properly to take in where she was being held captive, it was a vast room filled with a wide range of complicated hardware, half built robots and various medical equipment. Something glistened in the corner of her eye as she tilted her head to the right, her morpher on the wall with wires entering and exiting it. She turned her head back to its original position and closed her eyes wishing the experience to end as soon as possible.

x-x-x

Dillon managed to clamber to his feet and found his eyes locked on the spot where 'Summer' had revealed her true colours. Curse words filled his mind as he mentally abused himself for being so transparent and not doing something about his suspicions about the Yellow Ranger, he had been dead set on the previous day. He could hear nothing, no sound, just the words that filled his mind as he felt himself embarking on a path of self-destruction. Without second thought he turned and stalked off towards his car, walking past his comrades and ignoring them completely. He was going to find Summer and he was going to bring her home alive and well, even if he had to sacrifice himself in the process, to Dillon she was worth it and more.

He sat down and turned to the passenger seat, he felt a memory overcome him…

"Come on Dillon, let loose give me the controls.." Summer pined as she sat in the passenger seat of Dillon's 'baby.'

"_Nobody drives my car.. ever!" Dillon playfully warned. Shooting Summer a signature smirk as he spoke._ _Summer smiled a grin as a flash of daring flew across her eyes. Next thing Dillon knew she was leaned across his lap one hand on the wheel, one on the acceleration pedal._

"Watch and learn!" Summer shouted as she slammed her fist on the pedal and the car sped off into the vast roads of Corinth. Dillon felt insecure yet totally comfortable by this action. His reflexes told him to take the wheel and put the younger girl out of danger, but comfort overcome this reaction because he knew that Summer was too head strong to crash.

Dillon shook his head, shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off to a place his was very familiar with, Station 19.

x-x-x

Scott watched as Dillon walked past him and his team, knowing that he was retreating towards his car. He turned around to see that his team was in need of assistance as he pushed himself off the ground and walked over to Flynn and Ziggy. Scott was relieved to find that no one was in need of urgent medical assistance, and decided the team should head back to base, where he thought Dillon had already gone. He watched as Flynn and Ziggy clambered into the blue clad Hummer and speed away. Scott looked at himself in his car's window and let a sigh and said to particularly none...

"We're going to find her, no matter what." And with that he swung open his car door, sat down in the drivers seat and sped off into the distance.

x-x-x

Dr K was sitting in her leather chair with her eyes wide open is disbelief, she couldn't believe that her own technology had failed her. She brought her knees up towards her chest and hugged them tightly. Just when she thought her team could get back on track and focus on developing a cure for the Venjix virus overtaking Dillon, something would happen and they would be held back. Dr K wasn't blaming her team for the setbacks she just couldn't help but feel some resentment towards them. That same thought played on her mind "If I had chosen different Ranger operators, would all this have happened, would we have defeated Venjix by now?" She shook her head no time for this she had to sort out the matter at hand, finding her Ranger Operator Series Yellow and bringing her home.

x-x-x

A red car and blue hummer pulled up in the Garage only to find Dillon's car absent. Scott stepped out of his car letting out a heavy sigh, slamming the red door he stalked off to find Doctor K. Flynn and Ziggy both exited the hummer, shooting a glance towards each other then shutting the doors behind them and following their leader to their mentors laboratory. Doctor K turned round in her chair to face the remaining Ranger and with a quick mental count figured someone apart from Summer, was missing.

"Where is Dillon?" She asked abruptly. Doctor K wasn't known for beating around the bush.

"Exactly what I came to ask you Doc…" Scott replied smoothly. He ran his hand through his hair the strain of loosing his friends over and over was beginning to take a toll on the leaders mind.

"Doctor K, Scott, I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here and suggest Dillon has _maybe_ gone to look for Summer" Ziggy interjected.

"And I can take a guess and say he's gone through Station 19" Flynn added.

Scott let out a frustrated groan; this was becoming tedious and highly annoying. Dillon acted like he was the only one who cared for her, acting like it was his job to save her whenever she fell. Scott knew what the power of love could do to a person as he remembered he used to once follow around Summer like a lovesick puppy. It had taken the team leader to know that he couldn't let a lifelong friendship possibly end if things ended up going wrong in a relationship, Scott believed in being a best friend first and an other half later.

"That's it guys, were _all_ going to find Summer, whether Dillon wants us too or not!" Flynn demanded, knocking Scott out of his train of thought.

"Yeah great idea Flynn, we have no inking of where she or Dillon could possibly be!" Scott said becoming more and more aggravated about the situation.

"Oookay you two chill out." Ziggy said as he stood in between them. "Doctor K, do you think you could possibly locate Dillon's morpher…"

"Most defiantly Ran- Zi- Ziggy" Doctor K answered with a smile. Everybody was stood silently in the lab, Ziggy's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe it. The young girl cleared her throat. "I'll down morph your zords, it would be quicker and easier to locate Dillon's car through the motor zords."

"Right!" Replied Flynn and Scott as they ran out of the lab a rescue plan now in action. Ziggy was still frozen in place.

"Yo- y- you said m- my name… why?" Ziggy stuttered in disbelief and curiosity.

"RPM, Get In Gear" could be heard somewhere in the Garage. The petite doctor opened her mouth to speak when a morphed Flynn grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"C'mon man, ask questions later!"

x-x-x

Summer had never felt so weak and vulnerable, as she finally let tears overflow her eyes and left stain marks on her cheeks. Tenaya came into her holding room walking straight past the tightly bound Yellow Ranger and grabbing odd parts from a half built robot, she turned around when she heard sniffling noises coming from the captive.

"What is wrong Yellow Ranger" She sneered. "Your Power Losers of friends will be _attempting_ to save you soon enough... and fail. Wait until the Generation 17 bot gets a hand on them, they'll be nothing left of them to even find you!"

Tenaya watched as tears became more dominant and her body let go of trying to retain the already begun flow.

"Yellow Ranger surely your human preservation instinct would want yourself to be alive instead of other people?" Tenaya asked confused walking towards the blonde girl on the table.

"Unlike you Tenaya, I have a heart and my heart would rather have me dead than you hurting any one of my friends." Summer spat back at the hybrid venom dripping with every word. Tenaya stepped away from the Ranger, she hadn't seen anyone so caring before in her life, it made her begin to think on the way she looked on human preservation.

"Tenaya 7, have you got the robot parts I asked for?" The deep voice of Venjix rang throughout the room. Tenaya brought her wrist towards her mouth and spoke into the implanted microphone.

"Yes master."

"Excellent, bring them to me" He replied with a hint of glee in his computer voice. Tenaya shot Summer a dirty look, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Summer watched as Tenaya walked away from her, then turned her head to face the other side, closed her eyes and began to pray for mercy.

x-x-x

Tenaya stormed through the barricade holding random pieces of different robots towards the room where Venjix's main tower resided. As she approached the doors a circuit board dropped out of her hands unnoticed and landed on the floor, she walked through leaving the board unnoticed on the floor. It read;

"SUBJECT D44: MEMORIES"

A/N: Ahehehe I love a bit of suspense, I'm going to really try and update tomorrow, really, really try!


End file.
